


Callous Kallos.

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Dark, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Immortality, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Post-Avengers (2012), Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Games, gods playing games - Freeform, violence as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clint/Thor/Loki.After being released from the grip Loki put his mind through, Clint seeks to find a new way to let a God own his body.  But for the golden and dark haired Gods, it is a mating game, and they'll take blood.





	Callous Kallos.

**Author's Note:**

> Kallos, being Greek for beauty.

Thor pressed himself up to the padded walls, the edge of his thumb curving over a gold-framed painting that was layered in watercolored hotel pretentiousness, splattered replications all through the bathrooms and bedrooms.

He spread his arms wide, grasping the wall with his open palms, and turned his head around his shoulder, blonde hair tumbling in waves down his bronzed shoulders. His eyelids squeezed down, hotly pink rimmed, and through the slight curls of steam he could make out Clint, spread out on the bed with cock in hand.

The Thunderer closed his eyes and heard the ruffle as the other propelled himself from the sheets and came up behind the older, grabbing him around the waist and pressing his face into the crease where Thor’s ass parted, breathing feverishly as his fingers curled into the blonde’s flesh, twisting the skin. His tongue flicked out between Thor's cheeks, running a smooth lap of buds across the sensitive muscles.

Thor turned quickly, throwing Clint to the ground. The human fell back onto the rug, fabric brushing painfully against the base of his spine, and Thor was quickly upon him, grasping him hungrily with his hand under the younger’s chin and squeezing. “You humans have a fragile quality,” he spoke between rasped breaths, turning Clint’s face so he could examine both profiles. “You squirm. You beg, and none of it is a game to you. I admire it.”

Clint raised the corners of his lips. “And humans are yet the most resilient beings,” he countered, eyes flashing, a milky blueness that resembled when he’d been put under Loki’s power. “Look at me,” he referenced, “My mind has been fucked with entirely and I’m back now, wits gathered and feet planted.”

Grasping Clint by the collar, (the only clothing left between the two,) Thor lifted the human and set him back onto the bed, the huntsman’s legs dangling off the edge. On his knees, Thor wedged between them, hiking the other’s shirt up and tossing it away. He kissed Clint down, pushing his lips to the male’s abdomen.

“And this is why you declare your lust so openly?” he taunted, wrapping his mouth around the side of the Clint’s cock, mouthing maliciously at him. “Why you bring me to this pathetic room to exorcise your desideratum? To grapple for control over the Gods, to fuck one, to possesses and obtain, whereas another has abused your brain as his own tool?”

The words went ignored as Thor’s tongue snaked around the shaft of his cock. Clint threw his head back and sunk his elbows into the bed.

“Or am I closest thing to Loki that you can have?” He pressed his lips down, circling the tip of Clint’s cock with his tongue. “You so enjoyed being twisted inside by his prying fingers that now you seek mine to satiate the absence he left you with?” Thor’s mouth went down again.

“Say- ah, say what you want,” Clint managed inside of a moan, “But I’m still getting what I want.”

Thor let Clint slip out of his mouth and raised from the ground, joints popping.

He towered over the other, moving his palm up and grabbing for a handful of Clint’s hair. “And so am I.” Clint wrapped his legs around Thor and the blonde thrust once into him, sending a jolt of pain through the male’s body. Thor felt the recoil, and he sneered. “Humans cannot take the pain adequately. Your tolerance is too little.” Clint tensed underneath him, emitting a mewling sound that Thor took pity on.

Pulling away, he slowly ejected himself and lent over the bed beside Clint, going to work on licking his fingertips to allow the man a proper preparation.

It was starting to grow dark now, but in the heavy blue slant of light that the window let in, with two fingers working him open, Clint watched as the figure emerged. Slowly, Thor traced his eyes to the armchair in which Loki sat, poised over himself, grinning.

He stood, a rough emerald, rising to his feet at the painstaking pace, upon which his supercilious smirk turned into a scowl. In a flash, he was upon the two of them. Clint’s skull was in his hand, being dragged over to the window. With a crack, Loki smashed the male’s head against the wall and sent him buckling into the ground, crumpled and useless. Hostile, he teleported instantly to Thor’s side, grasping the male underneath his chin.

“You goad me,” he sinisterly spoke, climbing up on the bed so that his knees were draped around Thor’s torso, half of which was still lingering off the edge. “You take this human against your body to spite me.” His words were vile; they shrank against Thor’s jaw and quivered.

Thor grinned and pulled Loki onto his lap, hoisting himself completely onto the bed. “I merely wished to gauge the endurance of his inferior stamina to yours, Loki.”

“You _merely_ wished to have the last use of the boy,” Loki fought, teeth bared like fangs of a snake. “You could not bear the notion of me having the last use, could you? Everything I touch, you wish to further taint, so that it bears your mark.” He grinned. “But it is an illusion. You may have the last say, but mine will always be the most prominent.”

The Thunderer cupped Loki’s jawline, smiling and driving the other’s lips onto his. “Let’s see what you can do to me,” he laughed lightly, flipping Loki over his head and sending him landing against the bed frame hard, bruising his legs.

Now Loki’s smile had come unhinged, as he dragged himself from his dazed position and crawled back to Thor. “A human could never sit well in the bed of the Gods.” He passed a hand over his lips, dragging his tongue across his forefinger. “They are too weak. Too easily injured.”

He advanced upon Thor now, taking over the other with a pounce and pinning him down with his wrists. Thor tore at the fleshly shackles, but could not free himself, so instead permitted himself subservience to them.

Loki sighed, hot breath conceding. “Take me with the vigor you would use to break that scrawny mortal.”

Loki buried his face into the older’s neck before releasing him and staggering to the highest peak of him, resting upon the male’s torso. Thor took Loki’s legs into his fists and ran up and down their length, dragging scratch marks from the torn edges of his fingernails. His fingers chased up to Loki’s hips and then lifted the male’s hips, thrusting him down over his erect cock.

Hissing, Loki threw his head back and watch stars pop inside his eyelids as Thor bore into him. They dissolved quickly, turning his expression to laughter, and he rocked his hips downwards, driving the rest of Thor’s cock into his body.

Thor immediately started thrusting, rolling his hips so that Loki was riding him hard, legs draped around Thor and swelling with his movements.

Pushing his hand down, Loki took a handful of Thor’s blonde curls into his hands, twisting the strands together and pushing his head back. Thor’s neck strained, veins showing themselves. Loki’s second hand trailed over them, a coy expression floating passively across his face. It turned to anger. Loki’s hand came searing down, falling hard across Thor’s face and leaving a mark of red. “You do not dare to tempt me with the coil of another human nor God again.” He grabbed onto Thor’s waist with both hands, holding him stationary so he could push the older in and out of him. “You belong to me and I will put a rock in the skull of anybody you tease me with.”

Groaning, Thor let the younger fuck him with all and nothing, relief coursing through him every time the dry air of Loki lifting all the way off him gave way to a warm wetness that took him in and enveloped him. He countered Loki’s actions by grabbing him around the hips and pulling him ubiquitously down onto his cock so there was no more teasing. “Tell me more,” he begged.

“I will mark you as my own,” he hissed through his teeth, grinding their blunt edges together, “I will claim you once more so that you hardly feel your body even belongs to you.”

“And if… if I defy you?” he gasped.

Loki grinned, and all at once, vines started curling around Thor’s wrists and ankles, binding him to the bed. They wove up and curled around the base of Thor’s cock, keeping him from coming. “I will fuck you to oblivion and you’ll question me inside-out. There will be no relief for you.”

Thor’s cock swelled harder inside of him, sending euphoric mercy tunneling through the younger. “But I’m not going to do this to you now.” The bindings opened up, dragging across the bed and disappearing. “You merely have this to look forward to if you continue to behave badly.”

The instant the constriction vanished, Thor felt his orgasm roll through him like thunder, and he came into Loki with a guttural moan ripping through the flesh of his throat.

“And Thor?”

Eyes that were heated came through to meet with Loki’s.

“I know these games are your driving force. But how many humans will die because of it? I could punish you to absolution right now, if you wish.”

Thor’s vision narrowed. “I must earn it, Loki.”

The younger motioned towards the crumpled body in the corner, slowly pulling the older out of him. “So long as you don’t mind the amount of blood you’re oiling your cock with.”


End file.
